When a man loves a woman!
When a man Loves a woman!'' Myths are greatly knitted to our lives.They are here because of the frequency of being proud,fair,strong,indignant…. . They remain in our minds to make us believe that we are so fragile.With one breath of time we should switch our seats with someone else.'' But the Show Must Go on… Once upon a time there was a girl,who was the fairest creature in the universe.She was the daughter of Zeus(the king of kings). "HELEN" Beauty has consequences!'' It is a rule in this world that you should pay for everything that you have.Let alone that it's beauty.A legacy that has its own passions. Theseus and Pirithous were two sons of gods.It is a tradition for a prince in gods world to have a divine wife. '' ''Pirithous:It's hard to find an angel in this loathsome world. Let's seek them in celestial realms. Theseus:Don't be so sure ,if ever I dreamt about such a matter,abhor me.I can find her in this world: In the deep glade where dwells the brooding dove The printed valley and the scented air'' ''She heard far echoes of voice of love '' ''And found his footsteps' traces everywhere."T.K.Harvey"'' Theseus:If you find her,won't you marry her? ''Pirithous:Despise me if I do not.For centuries I'm trying to satisfy my blood that is scattering in my veins.They think that I am vain that I don't care about pains.' Theseus heard the echoes of beaty.He found that Zeus has a daughter that could be an angel. Theseus:I've chosen Helen,the deity of beauty. Pirithous:I've made my mind,I've chosen "Persephone",the wife of Hades! Theseus:You were such a halfwit since I can remember!'' Theseus abducted Helen and when Theseus and Pirithous went for stealing Persephone,they were killed because she was an Evil. '' ''So for the first time Helen was secured.But she still has Beaty! Charming woman can true converts make We love the percepts for the teacher's sake '' ''Virtue in them appears so bright,so gay We hear with transport,and with pride obey. "George Farquhar"' '' ''But when it was time for Helen to marry,another event was at its advent. In Troy Land a pregnant woman had a dream.A dream that was interpreted as the annihilation of Troy.She dreamt that she gave birth to a flaming torch. So the son of Priam and Hecuba was convicted,because of dreams. That son was "Paris" which was born with adversity!He was guilty,convicted by prophecies,so his parent tried to kill him but they couldn't.So they left him in the mountain "Ida".They left him alone to die in the loneliness of shadows.But it's like that destiny wasn't approve of killing a beautiful boy that could make myths.He was suckled by a she-bear in the mountain. He grew older and still he was a sign of beauty. In Ida a girl was in love with him."Oenone" became Paris's first lover.She was skilled at prophecy and medicine,she gave her word to Paris that when he was wounded she had to heal him. '''''The honesty in judgment! It was time for happiness.Everybody passed their cup of joy.'' "Rejoice is ours",cried Zeus. It was time for a marriage.A marriage that was a dream for every goddess.Because it was so rare to see that a goddess and a mortal man getting married. All of the goddesses were invited in this feast.But there was a problem that no one wants to have trouble in this occasion. So they didn't invite "Eris",a woman that was named "the goddess of discord and strife". So she wanted to revenge.She threw a golden apple among the goddesses.It was written on the apple that this apple belongs to the most beautiful goddess"For the fairest". So jealousy showed itself among the goddesses. A suspicious look arose from the fairy eyes.Three goddesses were waiting for getting the apple."Hera","Athena" and "Aphrodite. But it was hard to decide who was the most beautiful.Zeus looked at faces.But it wasn't fair for him to judge for something that he didn't have. '' ''So he told Paris to judge between them.Paris took the golden apple,he looked at it,It was alluring. Three goddesses tried to bribe Paris and they tried their best. Hera:I will give you the power.A dominion over the whole world. But it wasn't enough for Paris. Athena:I will give you the power of a knight to be winner in every battle. But again it wasn't the treasure that Paris was looking for. But Aphrodite offered something that burned Paris.A flame that was shown to his mother. Aphrodite:I'm the goddess of love,for years I've lived with love and I found it delicious.An intoxication of beaty. I offer you an angel,and she is "Helen".The love of Helen. So without hesitation Paris chose the hardest one. It was time for setting off to seek something on earth that was leaving in heavens. And from now on every trouble was grazing in Paris's pasture. In this time Helen was married to "Menelaus",the king in Sparta. Paris:Last night I had a dream.It was Helen,I've never seen her but I know she lives in this world. I dreamt my lady came and found me dead Strange dream,that give a dead man leave to think And breathed such life with kisses in my lips, That I reviv'd,and was an emperor "William Shakespeare""Romeo and Juliet" 5,1 Paris found Helen and when he wanted to describe her!!!! Would you know what's soft?I dare Not bring you to the down,or air, Nor to stars to show what's bright, Nor to snow to teach you white Would you have all this in one? Name my mistress,and 'tis done "Thomas Carew" Even the feather of swans(down) can't describe how soft she is. But it was getting worse,because when Helen saw Paris she fell in love with him. But there was a bigger obstacle……MENELAUS the king of Sparta! They escaped together and went to Troy. When the king were informed,a manic plague was in his body and that was the monster "Jealousy". And now every body can smell the flames of war. The war of "Love",beauty,anger,betrayal,surmises…! Paris ,going to the war!'' Tell me not,Sweet,I am unkind That from the nunnery Of thy chaste breast and quiet mind To war and arms I fly.'' ''"Richard Lovelace"'' Helen didn't let Paris go to the war but Menelaus was a king and powerful. What Paris can do? So Menelaus defeated him.Paris was wounded,but what is this injury in front of the dagger of life? Helen tried to save him.She went to Oenone(Paris's former lover) to seek some help. But it's like that it's the time of avenge for Oenone. Helen:You've promised to save him.You gave your word! Oenone:Not any more,in this time that he threw my love to hell? Farewell beautiful creature!I wish I had the beauty that you have to steal his heart…..Farewell! And at last Paris died and Helen cried. ''Love seekenth not itself please, Nor for itself hath any care, But for another gives its ease, And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair "William Blake" ' ''''' ' ''